User talk:Wertys761
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 14:45, 2011 May 21 |} Welcome to Brickipedia! Keep Going Forward... 15:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) And what happened to your blog? Legocat4611 17:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It’s there! Go to blog on my profile! ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– Categorizing categories You don't need to categorize Categories (like Category:Themes introduced in 2011) with the themes that were introduced in that year. The theme articles of 2011 are categorized with the Category:Themes introduced in 2011, not the other way round. :) Oh, and thanks for your edits here! 17:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I’m sorry and thanks! :D I hope to rise up in the ranks as I help the LEGO community! :D :) ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– Categories And you don't need to categorize theme articles with Category:LEGO, since everything here is from LEGO. For information on categories, see Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. :) 17:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I’ll stop. :( ;) Categories. Hey there. Please read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines, as in reference to some of your recent edits of adding invalid categories. Thanks. 21:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I read it, sorry! :( Categories Hi Wertys761, Could you refer to this before adding categories? Thanks. Sincerely, 21:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I read it, sorry :( :( Hi hi wertys. im banned from chat because of a lier!!!! Who’s this??? :S ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– 1999bug. He said I said * f*** you to everyone on chat but i didnt even say that too one person!!!!! WHO ACCUSED ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– 1999bug did. Then everyone believed him. NO. I meant... WHO ACCUSED YOU, BUG?! :@ ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– Yes 1999bug accused me. Wait, I”m confused... WHO AM I TALKING TO RIGHT NOW ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– :Those posts are by Cheatcodes. He did say it, and I cannot ban here anyway (Not a mod), so he's lying. 23:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Kk. Thanks for helping me figuring up this mess. :) I knew you were innocent. :) ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– P.S. Do you like my page? As in userpage? Go here... User:Wertys761 Please remove those position:fixed images on your profile...they're really annoying >.< FB100Z • talk • 00:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I’m very sorry. I well remove them. But what’s wrong with them?! other users have them on their pages. :) :S Just curious, ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– The problem is that they're covering up some of the other elements of the page, and they're distracting...have you considered moving some of them out to the page margins? FB100Z • talk • 01:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I decided just to delete them since I couldnt figure out how to move them out to the margins Just so you know, ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– "New" My bad, I didn't see that you signed up last year. "New" isn't really the right term, I'll change that. - 17:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, my page looks beautiful right now. I got editing now. -Lego Thanks for PMing me that code for it to say "Welcome Legofanofawesome11" or any user that visits name From, Lego No prob! Just trying to help! ;) ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– I faced a new problem, I tried putting those user boxes on my page. After switching them around, rearranging, and changing, one continuous problem occurred, there were 9 black "|"s after the second user box. I can't delete them, but no matter how I switch the boxes, they're after the second box no matter what it is. It's not part of the code, because it's not listed. If you know the answer please tell me. Thanks, Lego This is very vital! Since you were editing my page, I need you to stop, whenever I try to change something again, there's conflict. Please stop! LEGO Digital Designer and then I edit them in Microsoft Paint. 23:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Something like that. 23:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I used/use Extended mode, but I sometimes use photo editing in other programs. 23:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to say that I like the video games you've made. :) 22:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Because there already is a page on the blue ninja students. 23:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Not that I saw. 23:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know for the future, blogs advertising other wikis aren't really allowed. Thanks, RE: Link It doesn't matter, I was just curious. - 17:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hiya. :P I've never really liked this wiki besides the pictures they post of upcoming LEGO sets, but eh, what the heck, I'll give it a go. :P Wow, those are pretty cool! By the way, could you hop on chat? I haz a lot to discuss. :P It appears as though you've become quite active here. :P Have fun, and be very careful. :) Barnstar! Here: cfighterwar.wikia.com Hope we can talk later :D Stormbringer Empire791 01:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :What I mean by be careful is that you just need to be careful here. :P It's not exactly the safest site in the world, so just don't get into any trouble. :P Categories Anyone can add or remove categories but I'll undo them if they're incorrect. The DC Universe category is only for pages of sets belonging to the theme and not minifigures, that's what Category:DC Universe Minifigures is for. I'll remove any that I see are incorrect, and if you could do any that I miss that'd be helpful too. :) - 16:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) S'okay. But next time change it to (Bug) instead of /1999bug. 01:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter. =P 04:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I just picked random numbers. I really don't know how else I could've gotten Product Numbers. Animal Crossing 09:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Piece number/name? There are multiple heads. 19:24, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Try replacing the lime wall with something else and then removing the new thing and putting the lime wall back. 20:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Awards How did you make the award templates for your contest? I was never good with templates. I forget, but I don't think it's a month. I'm pretty sure it's only two weeks, but it could be more. You might want to check with someone else. 21:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Mod As far as I know, there isn't a set time. Two weeks sounds good to me, though. LOL. Make that 3,001 :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ lol, thnx. :P -- 11:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wertys, just to let you know I was the one who accidentally posted the superhero on the villain page. I saw some people were having trouble with there pictures, so I copied some advice from the other contest, and I had no idea it woukd turn out like that. I would have deleted it, buy I forgot to log in. So, could please have an admin delete that post? My apologies, sorry for the confusion. Dachoppa3 (talk) 17:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) You know, where the bullet minfig was posted on the supervillain contest and people were confused? Dachoppa3 (talk) 22:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :) Monster Fighters Contest I'm waiting for your entry, if you would like to opt out, please notify me on my talk page. Thanks, Ah, it's ok. :) Have a fun time with your cousins! Wertys, hey! I was on Lego.com and saw your signature (the special way you write "Wertys") in the messageboard. I am "Bobthemonkey0909 (Bob is not my real name btw). -Legofanofawesome11 Hey Are you still active? cuz it's been a really long time I saw you on the wiki... Okay then. :P But if you need to know, I am on when I can most of the time. -- 14:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) If you haven't heard, we are moving to Brickimedia. If you have time, you can join it if you want! :D Hey I saw you were around recently. :P I don't think I've talked to you in a year and a half. XD You should hop on chat sometime :) 16:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC)